Typically, vehicles are designed such that forces from lateral impacts due to collisions with other vehicles or various objects outside the vehicle are at least partially directed away from the passenger cabin of the vehicle. Many vehicles are designed such that the load exerted upon the vehicle as a result of these impacts are transferred to areas of the vehicle that are not occupied by the driver or passengers of the vehicle in order to minimize the effect of the impact upon the various occupants of the vehicle.